It's Good To Be Home
by RosefaerietaleRed
Summary: After five years, Sano returns to Japan to the Kenshingumi and perhaps a certain fox lady, but not without some chaos.
1. Default Chapter

It's Good To Be Home  
  
A/N: This is my first RK fic. Please be gentle! However, if there are improvements to be made, let me know. I strive to be accurate.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RK characters. Only Otomo Kai, and Marakami Tetsuo.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A tall figure stood at the railing of a ship as it approached Japan. He eagerly awaited to touch the ground of the country he called home. It's been five years, but Sagara Sanosuke was finally home.  
"Can't this heap of junk move any faster!" Sano yelled impatiently.  
"Sir, if you could calm down," a young crewmember said nervously.  
"Oops, sorry. I got a little carried away," Sano grinned sheepishly.  
An agonizing twenty minutes later, the ship sailed into Tokyo's harbors. Sano happily bounded off the ship, only to trip over his own feet and fall onto the dock. Sano cursed up a streak, he was not a clumsy person. However, his eagerness and sea legs were not a good combination. Sano stood up and brushed himself off. It did not matter, what did matter was for him to see his friends again. Perhaps, to also see a certain fox lady. Now, which way to go?  
  
The Takani household was in a flurry. Megumi rushed around to make sure she didn't forget anything. A letter from Kaoru was lying on her desk. It was an invitation to visit the dojo for two weeks. Marakami Tetsuo stood watching the woman he wanted to marry, he was not happy.  
"Please Megumi, accept my proposal!"  
Megumi stopped in her tracks, "Tetsuo, please give me these two weeks and I'll give you my answer. Please!"  
Marakami smiled, "I can't say no to you, Megumi. All right, I'll give you two weeks," he looked down at the letter, "So, what's the occasion?"  
Megumi, thankful that her back was turned towards him, flushed, "Nothing really. Just a gathering of friends."  
He peered at the letter, "Who's Sanosuke?"  
Megumi finally closed her bag, "A friend who's been gone for a while. We're celebrating his return." She hoped her voice didn't betray any emotion she was feeling. She silently begged Marakami to drop it.  
"So, it is a special occasion. Really Megumi, you didn't have to water it down. What, this guy meant something to you?" He said the last part jokingly.  
"No! Of course not!" Megumi flushed, damn it, it shouldn't be this hard. She feels nothing for Sano, nothing at all.  
Marakami stared at her for a moment, than suddenly, "Oh no, it's late! I told my partner that I'd take care of the financial reports for the store for tomorrow." He bowed to Megumi and said, "I hope you have a good time. Remember, think about my proposal. It's a good move for the both of us!"  
Megumi sighed as she watched Marakami's back. She had many suitors, but she could not bring herself to love them. However, Marakami wasn't looking to marry for love, but rather a business arrangement. He owned a couple of stores and was looking to expand his business. He wanted a nice, respectful (not to mention, beautiful), wife who would charm the pants off of potential partners, buyers, or sellers.  
She'd enjoy the benefits as well, a respectable husband, and security. What more could someone want? So what was stopping her? No, she told herself firmly, don't think about that roosterhead. She tried to clear her mind as she went to sleep.  
  
As always, Sano found himself hopelessly lost as he maneuvered through Tokyo. He was two days a head of schedule, so they won't be expecting him anytime soon. He stopped and hoisted his bag over his shoulder and looked around. Something looks familiar. Yes! Katsu's place was around here. Sano wandered through and finally found his friend and former Sekihou Tai member's place.  
He knocked and yelled, "Hey idiot! You home!"  
Katsu opened the door and looked furious, but his anger ebbed away when he realized it was Sano.  
Katsu laughed, "Well, well. The idiot's back. Get in here, Sano."  
Sano slid off his shoes and walked in. He placed his bag very carefully on the floor. Katsu looked at him curiously; Sano usually just threw his things on the floor.  
"What, you have something valuable in there?"  
Sano laughed, "As a matter of fact, I do. But I'll give it to you later. Do you have any sake?"  
"Yes, we'll drink and you must tell me of your travels."  
  
A few merry hours later, Sano pulled his bag up and took out a scroll.  
"Here, man. A guy I was traveling with drew this. I don't know much about art, but I'd say he's pretty good." He handed it to Katsu.  
Katsu took it and unrolled it and he gasped, "Sano. This ink painting, it's drawn by Otomo Kai. It must have cost a fortune!"  
Sano looked confused, "What? It didn't cost me anything. Kai was traveling with me. I told him about my friends and before we parted, he gave me these drawings for everyone. He's famous?"  
Katsu shook his head in disbelief, "Yes, Sano, he's a famous artist. But he was exiled from Japan for his art."  
"What?"  
"He did some drawings for a controversial political newsletter years back. The government wasn't too happy about it."  
Sano looked thoughtful, "Hmm, crazy Kai's a famous artist. I would never have guessed it." He sighed, "Figures the government kicked him out. I suppose it was better to do that rather than kill him."  
Katsu shook his head, "Only you would travel around with a famous artist and not know it."  
Sano laughed, "Yeah, I suppose so. Hey, how's your newsletter going?"  
Katsu sipped his sake, "Well, I'm starting it up again."  
"Starting again? You mean you stopped?"  
"Yeah," Katsu sighed, "I received threats from the police. If it was only myself to be concerned about, I wouldn't have worried. But I do have my contacts to think about."  
Sano shook his head and said, "Corrupt cops. They're bastards, all of them."  
"There was one really scary guy. I get the feeling he's not corrupt, but he's still dangerous. Perhaps more dangerous than any corrupt official."  
"Who is he?"  
Katsu thought for a moment, "I think it's Fujita Gorou."  
Sano nearly spit out his sake, "Are you sure that's his name?"  
Katsu stared at him in surprised, "I'm positive. You know him?"  
"Yeah, I know him." Sano gave a hollow laugh, "Katsu, listen to me. Don't get in this guy's way. He's no mere policeman. Just stay out of his way, you have to trust me on this."  
Katsu nodded slowly, "Alright Sano. I suppose it's useless to ask questions, huh?"  
Sano nodded, "The less you know the better."  
Katsu sighed, he stood up and said, "Well, I have to meet some contacts. You're more than welcome to stay the night here."  
"Sure, maybe I'll do some gambling. Will you be back later?"  
Katsu shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not. Make sure you lock up before you leave."  
"Alright. It's been real good seeing you, man. I'll come around when everything's settled."  
"Stay out of trouble, idiot."  
Sano laughed, "I can same the same to you, idiot."  
  
A few hours later, Sano walked out of a gambling house. He was flushed with sake; as usual he lost horribly. That didn't matter, he had a good time. Sano set off to for Katsu's place; he wanted to get some sleep so he could get an early start to dojo. However, he heard something, coming from an alleyway.  
A woman's voice cried out, "No! Don't hurt me, I don't have the money!"  
A gruff voice replied, "That's not acceptable! You know what will happen to you, if you don't have the money!"  
She sobbed, "Please, I need more time!"  
Sano crept up and saw a man pinning a small woman to the wall. He felt his blood boil.  
"Hey pal, haven't you ever heard of picking on someone your own size?"  
"This has nothing to do with you. Beat it."  
Sano sighed, "I'll have you know that I don't take too kindly to those who abuse folk weaker than they are." The man glowered at Sano as he continued, "Maybe you have heard of Zanza, the fighter for hire?"  
The man stopped, "Z-Zanza? But he's gone!"  
"Now, I'm back."  
The man whipped out a dagger and blindly slashed at Sano. Sano jumped back and the man staggered forward. He kicked the man behind his knees and he fell. Sano yelled to the girl, "Get out! Find someplace safe!"  
The girl nodded and noticed the man getting up, she screamed, "Behind you!"  
Sano managed to move away in time. He grinned, "A little slow, aren't you?"  
They than heard voices, "Back there! A woman's scream."  
Sano scowled, great, just great. The police are coming and he's stuck in this alleyway. The policemen ran in and Sano stood away from the man.  
"Stay, right where you are!"  
Sano held his hands up and sighed again. He's been doing that a lot since getting back here. The police went to arrest him and the fallen man.  
The girl came up behind the policemen, "Please, let him go. He was defending me," she said, indicating to Sano.  
One of the officers shook his head, "Sorry, we can't do that. He was involved in a brawl. You can come to the police station in the morning."  
She was about to protest, but Sano shook his head, "It'll be alright, miss." He thought to himself 'I hope it'll be alright.' Sano was worried about running into Saitou. The last thing he wanted was to see the old psycho cop.  
  
Sano had to be honest. The last thing he expected on his return to Japan was to be sitting in a jail cell. On top of that, Chou found out that he was there and paid him a visit.  
The blond man sat in a chair in front of Sano's cell, "Well, well, roosterhead, it's been a long time. You've changed," he indicated to Sano's longish hair and beard.  
"You haven't changed, broomhead," Sano shot back, looking at Chou's tall, blond hair.  
"Touché, " Chou said, grinning.  
Sano shook his head and grinned back. He asked, "So, uh, Saitou isn't around, is he?"  
"No."  
Sano sighed in relief.  
"But he'll be here in the morning."  
Sano groaned, "Aww crap, I was hoping to avoid him."  
Chou laughed, "Sorry, roosterhead, but once he finds out you're here, he'll want to talk to you." Chou got up, "See ya around."  
Sano groaned again. Was there any way for a prison break? No. Crap, he'll have to face cricketface whether he wants to or not. Sano than thought of Kenshin and family, by morning, he'll still be a day ahead of schedule. They won' know that he's in prison. Maybe it's better that way, he thought ruefully as he made himself comfortable to sleep and dream of cunning foxes and a family left behind.  
  
The sun filtered through the prison windows, waking up Sano sooner than he wished to be. Sano groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Something was not right, he smelled....cigarette smoke. Sano bolted up and saw Saitou standing outside his cell, smoking.  
"You know, you're not exactly the face I want to see first thing in the morning."  
"Hn."  
Sano glowered, "Is that all you have to say?"  
Saitou smirked at him; "Some things haven't changed. You're still an ahou."  
"And I see you're still a bastard."  
"Hn. We have things to discuss. We'll talk in my office."  
"Hell no. I'm not going anywhere with you."  
Saitou shrugged, "Fine, stay here."  
Sano scowled, "Alright, alright. We'll talk."  
Saitou smirked, "What a surprise, you can be reasoned with."  
Twenty minutes later, Sano found himself standing in Saitou's office. He scowled at the former Shinsengumi captain. Three words summed up Sano's feelings for Saitou. Hate. Admiration. Respect. He loathed admitting the last two, even to himself.  
"So," Sano said, "What brings the Wolf of Mibu back to Tokyo?"  
"Ahou, I'm the one asking questions here."  
Sano groaned, "Fine, what do you want?"  
"First, what happened last night."  
"Oh, some jackass was giving a lady a hard time. I had to do something about it."  
Saitou looked amused, "Ahou, you still can't stand seeing weak ones getting bullied by those stronger than they."  
Sano clenched his fist, "Damn straight! They have no right.."  
Saitou raised his hand to silence Sanosuke before he went on his tirade, "Ahou."  
Sano glowered at him, "What?"  
"How was your journey?"  
"Enlightening. Why do you ask?"  
Saitou lit a cigarette and said causally, "It's good to be home yet, isn't it? You haven't seen your friend, the Battousai, yet, have you?"  
Sano looked warily at Saitou, "What are you on about?"  
Saitou took a drag from his cigarette, "You are grateful to be back with your family, are you not?"  
A thought dawned on Sano, "No, please tell me you had nothing to do with my arrest warrant being retracted."  
"Ahou," Saitou sneered, "Did you honestly think that your arrest warrant's time was up? The government doesn't just retract a warrant without any recompense."  
Sano sat down, "Oh, hell. So, this is like the deal the Juppon Gatana had with you guys, right?"  
Saitou took another drag, "Something like that."  
Sano shook his head; "I don't like the idea of working for the government."  
"Think of it as working for me."  
Sano groaned, "I like that idea even less."  
Saitou smirked, "I will contact you in a few days."  
Sano stood up slowly, "Hey, why do you want me? I mean, you've always made it quite clear what you thought of my skills."  
Saitou sighed patiently, as if he were about to explain an important concept to a four-year old; "I said those things because you had the potential to become more. Yet, you insisted on acting like an ahou and did things your way. Never expanding yourself."  
"And now?"  
"You have changed in some ways. Do not look smug, boy. You still need work."  
"Fine, I'll agree to this if you promise not drag Kenshin into this."  
"Hn."  
"That's not an answer!"  
There was a knock on the door, "Officer Fujita? Your wife is here. She wishes to speak to you."  
Saitou stood up, "Fine. I'll be out in a moment. What is it, ahou?"  
Sano was slack-jawed, "Ye gods! Someone actually married you!" He shook his head, not caring if he was being rude; "She must be one hell of a woman!"  
Saitou smashed his cigarette into an ashtray, "She is."  
"Do you have children?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I meet her?"  
"No."  
Sano's mind was still trying to grasp the concept of Saitou being a family man as Saitou ushered him out of the office.  
"Remember, Ahou. In a few days."  
"That's not really specific."  
Saitou gave him a look and Sano pensively walked out of the police station.  
  
Sano found his way back to Katsu's home and when he took a good look into the mirror, he laughed.  
"I'm a sorry-looking sight." He pulled off his bandana. "I better clean up before I go to the dojo."  
He decided to get the bath ready and washed his clothes. Sano found a pair of scissors and cut his hair and he than shaved. He noticed that his clothes were dripping on Katsu's floor.  
"I guess I should show my thanks by cleaning that up," he mused.  
As he immersed himself into the bath, he laughed out loud. Who would have thought that Sagara Sanosuke would be doing his own laundry and cleaning up after himself. The gang will never believe it.  
  
A few hours later, his clothes slightly damp, Sano stood in front of the dojo. He straightened his gi nervously. Here goes nothing. Sano walked up and knocked, he smiled when he heard Kaoru's voice.  
"Just a minute! Kenji, will you let go of my leg! I have to answer the.."  
She slid the door open and her eyes widened. "Sanosuke! You're back!"  
Sano grinned, "Hey Missy, long time, no see."  
Kaoru hugged him tightly and Sano swung her around for a moment. He put her down and they stood grinning at each other.  
"Welcome home, Sano."  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's Good To Be Home  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kenji peered up at Sanosuke curiously behind his mother. Kaoru nudged him in front of her for proper introductions.  
"Kenji, meet a good friend of your father's and myself. This is Sanosuke."  
Sano knelt down the boy, "Hey, you look exactly like your father. Except your eyes. You have your mom's eyes." He straightened up.  
Kenji smiled shyly as Kaoru laughed, "He's not normally this quiet. I assure you of that!"  
"Take after your mom do you?" Sano ducked as Kaoru swung at him, "Damn Missy! You're still aggressive! I thought motherhood would've softened you a bit."  
"No way, don't think for once I'm going to let you start mooching off of me again!"  
"Hey, I paid you back, didn't I? You received the money right?"  
Kaoru stopped swinging, "Yes, you did. I'm amazed, you paid off your tab to Tae as well." She smiled deviously, "When did you become so responsible?"  
Sano shrugged, "I just didn't like the idea of leaving you all behind and not pay you back. I had fun travelling, but I did feel bad for abandoning you guys."  
Kaoru smiled softly, "Some ways, you really have changed." She gave Sano another hug, "And you didn't abandon us! You had good reason to leave because of those trumped up charges."  
Sano uncomfortably thought back to Saitou's words. He shook those thoughts away; he has plenty of time to think about those later.  
Sano quickly changed the subject, "Well, I have gifts for everyone. Kenji, come here."  
Kenji waddled over to Sano, looking curious at the bag. "How old are you?" Sano asked.  
"He's four," Kaoru said.  
"Four, huh? You and Kenshin wasted no time, did you?"  
Kaoru whacked Sano on the back of his head, "Wait till you get married, Sanosuke!"  
Sano looked over at Kenji, "Do you like puppets?"  
Kenji nodded, smiling a little."  
Sano pulled out of his bag several figures. Each was flat and made of leather; they had prongs attached at the end. Kenji was fascinated as he prodded each one and looking at each one with a critical eye.  
Sano explained, "They are performed behind a screen with a light in back of them. I'll have to build a little stage; maybe I'll get Kenshin to help me."[1]  
Kaoru stared at the puppets. They're unusual. "What kind of puppets are they?"  
"They're shadow puppets," Sano explained, "I got these in China."  
Kenji looked excitedly at them, he turned to Sano, "Than' you"  
Sano grinned, "You're welcome. Hey Missy, I have something for you too."  
Kaoru clapped her hands together, "Oh, yeah!"  
He pulled out a scroll marked for the Missy, he than handed it to her. Kaoru eagerly unrolled it and gasped, "Sano! How could you afford this? It's an ink painting by Otomo Kai!"  
"You heard of Kai, too, huh?"  
"You know him?" Kaoru screeched.  
"We traveled together off and on for the past four years."  
Kaoru shook her head in awe, "You must have some interesting experiences." Sano just grinned at her, Kaoru continued, "Well, explain this painting to me."  
"That's called the Grand Canyon. In southwestern America, it is just beautiful and awe-inspiring. Beautiful but can be dangerous. Like a certain Missy."  
Kaoru laughed, "When did you become a poet?"  
Sano patted her head in brotherly affection, "I was born with that talent." He grinned and asked, "Hey, where is everyone anyway?"  
"Hmm, let's see. Kenshin went to the market to get food for the party. Yahiko went to the train station to meet Megumi. Dr. Genzai, Suzume and Ayame will be here tomorrow."  
Sano nodded slowly, "It'll be good to see them." He grinned wickedly, "So the fox is coming too, huh?"  
"Yes," Kaoru paused for a moment, as if unsure whether to say her next words; she said, "Listen Sano, Megumi has a suitor right now."  
Sano's face darkened, confirming Kaoru's suspicions, "A suitor, huh? Is she engaged?"  
"He has proposed, yes. However, she hasn't accepted it...yet."  
"Yet," Sano repeated thoughtfully.  
Kaoru watched him intently; Sanosuke was in too deep of thought to notice. They were awakened from their reverie when they heard a familiar voice.  
"Sanosuke?"  
Sano turned around and saw his short red- headed friend. Sano grinned widely.  
"Kenshin!" He strode over and gave the smaller man a bone- crushing hug.  
"Sano!" Kenshin gasped, "You're choking me, that you are!"  
"Sorry," Sano smiled sheepishly as he released Kenshin.  
"I'm glad you're finally home, that I am."  
"It's good to be back." Sano clapped his hands together, "So what's for dinner? I'm starving!"  
Kenshin smiled, "I can make something."  
Kaoru shook her head, "No, Kenshin. Let me, you've been to the market and haven't spoken to Sano, yet."  
Sano, who was behind Kaoru, started waving his hands and shaking his head, no. Kaoru turned around and Sano pretended to be interested in the sky, rubbing the back of his head. Kaoru gave him a deadly look and that was all the warning he got. She whacked him in the back of the head.  
"Oww, Missy!" Sano yelled, rubbing his head.  
Kenshin watched the scene unfold before him. All he could do was utter, "Oro?"  
Kenji shook his father's pant leg, "I'm hungry."  
"Yes, why don't you help me with dinner, Kenji. Your mother is, uh, occupied."  
Indeed, Kaoru had her foot placed on Sano's chest, who had at some point, fallen to the ground, writhing in pain. Kaoru looked over and smiled sweetly at her husband, "Are you sure, Kenshin? I can cook."  
"No," Sano panted, "It's alright. Kenshin, I have something for you, but we need to talk later."  
Kenshin did not miss the note of urgency in Sano's voice, he nodded, "Alright, Sano."  
  
Yahiko watched as the train pulled in. He scanned the crowd until he saw a familiar figure. "Hey! Megumi! Over here!" Yahiko waved his arms.  
Megumi saw Yahiko and smiled. She walked up to him, "It's been a long time, Yahiko. Staying out of trouble I hope?"  
He took her bag, "Of course. I always remain the perfect gentleman."  
Megumi nodded, "Tsubame is one lucky lady." Yahiko blushed as Megumi laughed, "Ohohohohoho!"  
They headed toward the dojo as Yahiko explained what everyone was doing. However, Megumi was only half listening as her thoughts were on a certain roosterhead.  
".So, Sano should be at the dojo by tomorrow. But you never know with that moron, he'll probably get lost." Yahiko laughed.  
Megumi had to smile at that. So, he'll be there by tomorrow, which will give her time to prepare herself to see him.  
As they reached the dojo, Yahiko yelled, "We're here!"  
Kaoru came out looking annoyed, "Yahiko, must you yell?" Her face brightened when she saw Megumi, "Megumi! How was your trip?"  
Megumi opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when she saw Sanosuke step out of the dojo. Yahiko yelled in surprise and went to tackle Sano. Sano successfully dodged him and stared at Megumi.  
Megumi quietly assessed him. His hair still defied gravity, and he still wore a red bandana. Although his clothes were a little different, he physically seemed the same, but there was something else. Something has changed.  
Sano continued to watch her, which gave Yahiko the perfect opportunity to tackle him. Yahiko grabbed Sano around the waist and they both fell.  
"Aha, I got you!" Yahiko looked triumphant.  
Kenshin came out at the commotion with Kenji clinging to his leg. He laughed when he saw Sano and Yahiko; "It would appear that Yahiko caught you, that it does!"  
"Oh yeah?" Sano flipped the younger boy over and sat on his back.  
"Arghhh! Get off of me!"  
"No, I don't think so."  
Sano turned to Megumi, "Hey, fox," he said quietly, "Long time, no see."  
She nodded, "Yes, it has been." She approached him hesitantly.  
Sano stood up and nudged Yahiko out of the way. He wrapped his arms around Megumi and gave her a quick hug.  
When he released her, Megumi said, "It's good to see you."  
Sano smiled softly, "Likewise."  
Kaoru clapped her hands together, "Wonderful. Yahiko, could you run over and get Dr. Genzai, Ayame, and Suzume?" Yahiko nodded and ran off.  
Kenshin smiled as they walked back into the dojo. Everyone was home again.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
----------------------- [1] To help me explain the shadow puppets, I've used the following site: es on shadow puppets, I just put in the keywords: origins of shadow puppets, and just shadow puppets. If you're interested! 


	3. Chapter 3

It's Good To Be Home  
  
A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! It meant a lot. Angry Bokken, I'm sorry that you had to go through the hassle of registering, but I have good reason for not accepting anonymous reviews. Honestly! You have to believe me! Anyway, I appreciated the corrections referring to the Wolves of Mibu. I always welcome constructive criticism. Actually the day before I found a good website about Saitou Hajime and the Shinsengumi. It's www.Saito- Hajime.com. Really interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters or story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After a merry meal with the Kenshingumi, Sano and Yahiko walked Dr. Genzai, Ayame, and Suzume to their home. Upon reaching their home, Sano presented them their gifts. Suzume and Ayame squealed in delight as they took the dolls that Sano brought back from China. While the girls eagerly showed the dolls to Yahiko, Dr. Genzai expressed appreciation and recognition of the ink painting he was given. Yahiko and Sano waved goodbye to the old man and young girls.  
They were on their way back when Sano stopped Yahiko. Yahiko looked inquiringly at him.  
Sano said, "Before we get back, I want to give you something." With that he took out a scroll from his bag and handed it to the boy.  
Yahiko unrolled and gasped, "Sanosuke! This is from Otomo Kai!"  
Sano sighed; even Yahiko knows Kai's work and reputation? This is too much. Sano replied, "Yes, it is. He and I traveled together for the last three years."  
Yahiko looked at Sano in wonder and respect, a first for him, "Wow."  
Sano grinned, "Look at it," he commanded.  
He looked at the ink painting carefully, "It's a circular building. Kind of falling apart."  
"It's called the Colosseum. It's in Italy. A long time ago fighters called gladiators had to fight for their lives. Very brutal."  
Yahiko gave a small smile, "Sounds like your kind of time.""  
Sano shook his head; "No, most of them had no choice in the matter. It was either kill or be killed. They were slaves."  
Yahiko took this in, unused to the idea that Sano was talking to him like an adult. Well, to be fair, he and Sano have had their share of serious discussions. Something seems different this time, though. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
Yahiko was so deep in thought that he didn't realized they have arrived home. He looked over to Sano and whispered, "Thank you, Sanosuke."  
Sano smiled. For once Yahiko was relieved he didn't break the moment by making a smart- ass remark.  
They bid each other goodnight. Yahiko went to bed and Sano went to look for Kenshin.  
  
He found Kenshin out in the back, tending to a little fire. There was a jar of sake next to him. Sano grinned and went over to him. Kenshin looked over at him  
"Everyone is home safely, I take it?"  
"Yeah." Sano made himself comfortable.  
"We have things to discuss, that we do."  
"I know." Sano stared at the fire; "Did you know Saitou's back in Tokyo?"  
Kenshin nodded, "Yes"  
"I thought he was supposed to be in Hokkaido."  
"He was. He came back a year and a half ago."  
Sano nodded slowly, "I see, and a little after that, you sent a letter for me to come back home. He has something to do with it."  
"I suspect he does."  
"No, he does." Sano laughed mirthlessly, "I spoke to him this morning."  
"I see."  
"Kenshin, you do realize he did this in order to get to you, don't you? I mean he'll use this against you."  
Kenshin looked at him thoughtfully, "He's already got you, hasn't he?" When Sano didn't answer, Kenshin continued, "Saitou obviously has something in mind for you. Why else go through all this trouble in allowing for you to come back. Something's brewing, he made need us both."  
Sano shook his head, "Oh no. You are not getting involved." Kenshin stared at him; Sano said exasperated, "Kenshin, you've already paid your dues for your past! You have a family now! I told that bastard I'd only do it if you didn't get involved. I don't give a damn what he says."  
Kenshin stared at him silently for a moment, than he laughed, "Sano, you're still protective of your friends." Sano grinned back, as Kenshin continued, "We'll take any future events as they come, that we will. However, let's drink and speak of good things."  
Sano laughed, "Now you're talking," He stood up, "I have something for you. It's in the house, I'll go get it."  
After a small crash and Sano cursing, he came out with a scroll.  
"Oro? You didn't break anything did you?"  
Sano waved his hand, "Nah, it's still together." He handed the scroll to Kenshin, "Here, this is for you."  
Kenshin took it and unrolled it, "An ink painting by Otomo Kai. Sano, this is priceless."  
Sano nodded, "I figured you would have heard of him. What gets to me is that Yahiko knows about him too!"  
Kenshin laughed, "You had no idea who he was did you?"  
Sano muttered, "Three years of traveling together, you'd think he'd say something."  
Kenshin looked thoughtfully at the painting; "I met him once, that I did."  
Sano looked at him in surprise; "You met Kai? When? Where?"  
Kenshin continued looking at the painting, "It was in the fourth year of the Meiji Era, and we both met on an excursion to Mount Fuji. It was...enlightening. I thought he was an interesting and polite person."  
"I told him about you guys, that's how he determined what to paint for each of you. He probably remembers you."  
"Maybe. This ink painting is of Mount Fuji, after all."  
The two companions sat in silence, staring into the fire.  
"Sano, did you see the Great Wall of China?"  
"Yeah."  
"Tell me about it."  
Sano smiled.  
  
Megumi had difficulty getting to sleep. Her mind whirled with thoughts of the Marakami's proposal, what would mean if she accepted. He respected her for being a doctor, but he felt that after marriage, it's time to give up being a doctor and devote her time to running a household and being a charming wife. Could she give it up? Megumi turned to her side angrily; stupid roosterhead also complicated things.  
Why does Sano complicate things? Granted, she has always cared about him, but only as a friend, nothing more, right? What if it was more, she and Sano always were fighting, perhaps it was to cover their own feelings. It would explain a lot, for example why she was starting to think more about him after he left Japan.  
It would never work Megumi chided to herself. We belong to two different worlds. No, that wasn't right, because of her past and experiences, she had no right to think about the class differences. Does it matter even if it did? After all, she has never done things conventionally, like becoming a doctor.  
It would seem that all she was giving were excuses. Having interest in Sir Ken made things so much easier. His love for Kaoru guaranteed Megumi of never having to completely give herself to someone. Megumi sighed and rolled over once more, she tried to clear her mind and to go to sleep.  
  
The early sunlight shone in her face, Megumi groaned and rolled over. She had a restless night, dreaming of roosters and such. She stretched and got up; tea would be nice now.  
Taking her tea outside, Megumi noticed Sano sleeping on the ground by a dying fire. A (empty) jug of sake and two cups were by his head. Megumi shook her head. Why did Kenshin leave him out here? She walked over and looked down at him. Megumi nudged him with her foot; Sano softly groaned and rolled onto his other side. She frowned and than kicked him hard on the side.  
Sano gave a small yelp and glared up at her. He groaned and grabbed his head, "Ow, hangover. What the hell did you do that for, fox?"  
"Kenshin had the right idea, leaving you out here."  
"Well, aren't we feeling a little bitchy, today. Besides, I wanted to stay out here. I wanted to look at the stars."  
"Would you like some tea?"  
"Yeah."  
"Help yourself, it's in the kitchen. Ohohohoho!"  
"I see you're still your own demented self, fox lady."  
  
"I can say the same about you, roosterhead."  
They laughed and than were quiet for awhile. Sano finally spoke up, "So, you're living in Aizu now, huh?"  
"Yes."  
"That's where your family were. Did you find them?"  
Hands slightly shook, "Um, yes, I did."  
Sano did not miss seeing her hands, "I see. So, they're...." he hesitated.  
"Dead." Megumi looked away, tears threatening to fall.  
Sano slowly got up and he hesitantly put his hands on her shoulders. Megumi did not want to look at him; she faced away from him. Sano touched her chin with two fingers and gently forced her to face him.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
Megumi cried into his shoulder, hating herself for showing weakness to him and for still mourning for her family. She had left for Aizu shortly after Sano started his world tour. Two months later was when she found out about her family. Surprisingly, she didn't cry at first. She went back to the Kamiya dojo and as Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko listened to her, she finally cried. It hadn't seemed real until she spoke the words. It was finalized: her family was dead.  
She had not spoken of it again until just now. Megumi had stopped sobbing, but silent tears still ran down her face. She rested her head on Sano's shoulder and blankly looked at the dying embers.  
Sano did not say anything. Moments like this, silence is usually best. Megumi pulled away and wiped away her tears.  
"Thank you, Sano." She whispered and went back into the dojo.  
Sanosuke watched her back retreat into the dojo. He sat down and stared at the dying embers. 'Megumi,' he thought, 'You're not alone.'  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

It's Good To Be Home  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin characters and all. I just have fun with them.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"He was such a beautiful horse, strong and fast. I wept when I had to leave him behind," Sano relating a tale from America waved his hands around dramatically.  
"I had no idea you could ride a horse, Sano," Yahiko said, "You found a creature that actually respected you?"  
Sano knocked Yahiko over his head, "Not only did he respect me, but we had an understanding of each other. It's best to have a connection with your companions, even a horse. I doubt you'll be able to find anything or anyone who'll give you that much respect, kid."  
"Don't call me kid!" Yahiko proceeded to gnaw on Sano's arm.  
The others watched in amusement at their antics. Megumi had a small smile, but she had been quiet all day, ever since her conversation with Sano.  
Kenshin spoke up, "Sano, where and how did you meet up with Otomo Kai?"  
"After I left America, I went to Europe. I started off in England and made my way through the mainland. I met up with Kai in Germany. I met him in a tavern and we just hit it off. He was really good with different languages. I mean amazing how easily he picks them up." Sano stared thoughtfully at the sake that was poured out for him, "I was really sorry to part company with him in China."  
  
"How was he when you left?" Kaoru asked.  
"Bitter," Sano replied, "Not at me, but just at the fact that he was not allowed to go. It's funny, we both loved travelling, but at a certain point, you want to be home again. Truth is, I meant to be back sooner, but I...got sidetracked."  
"Sidetracked?" Kenshin wondered.  
"Hmph," Yahiko muttered, "He means he got lost."  
Sano glared at Yahiko as Kenshin asked, "Lost? Wasn't Kai with you?"  
"Yeah," Sano grinned sheepishly, "We had bit of difference on which way to go. I thought my way was the shortcut and well....there you have it. We argued over it and I won, so we went my way."  
"Roosterhead," Megumi said quietly as Sano turned to look at her. She had a small smile.  
Sano grinned at her, relieved that she said something. "You know me, fox, nothing would keep me away from you."  
Megumi laughed, "Sure."  
Kaoru stood up, "It's getting late, I think I'll turn in."  
"Good night, Missy," Sano said as he, too stood up, "I think I'll go gambling tonight. Kenshin, Yahiko, care to join me?"  
"No thank you," Kenshin said, "I think it's best for me to stay here tonight, that I do." Kenshin looked meekly at his wife's deathly stare.  
"That was a good answer, Kenshin!"  
"I'll go," Yahiko said eagerly.  
"What!" Kaoru screeched, "You're too young, no way!"  
"I'm fifteen! I'm not too young!" Yahiko yelled.  
"Why don't you let him go, Kaoru? Someone needs to watch over Roosterhead, anyway."  
Kaoru softened a little, "Well, if you think it's all right, I suppose so."  
Sano grinned, "Worried about me, fox lady?"  
Megumi answered coolly, "Well, since Yahiko is probably the more mature of you two, it's only natural to put him in charge."  
Sano frowned as Yahiko laughed at him. Megumi bid the others good night.  
  
Megumi was in for another restless night. What does Sano think of her now? She sighed, does it really matter? She grimaced, yes it does matter. Megumi decided to distract her thoughts of Sano and her family with some reading. She got up and looked at the books in Kaoru's possession, which wasn't too many. Her eyes fell on what looked like a new medical book. It must belong to Dr. Genzai, she mused, and he probably forgot it here, in his old age. Megumi laughed to herself. Besides, it's always good to keep up with current medical practices; she opened the book and began to read.  
Megumi found herself so engrossed with text; she was startled when she heard a small crash. Her body tensed for a moment, but relaxed when she heard Sano and Yahiko's hushed voices.  
"Dumbass! Wake up everyone, why don't ya!"  
"Hey, you weren't exactly Mr. Graceful on the way over here, now were you!"  
"Shut up!"  
There was another sound of two bodies hitting the floor, than Sano and Yahiko began giggling like two schoolgirls. Megumi rolled her eyes and than soon heard slight snores emanating from the other room.  
She got up and opened her door. Sano and Yahiko didn't even make it to their rooms. Sano had managed to get off his gi and now used it as a pillow. Megumi looked thoughtfully at his bare back. He was missing that stupid kanji of Aku on his back. She'll have to rectify that, she thought to herself as she procured a brush and inkwell from Kaoru's desk. She knelt down by Sano and carefully painted the symbol on his back. Megumi stood back and admired her artwork. She glanced over at Yahiko; he needs work done too. Megumi thought for a moment and than walked over to his sleeping form. One could imagine the fox ears popping from her head as she grinned mischievously. She began painting a mustache on Yahiko's face. There, he was so bent on being treated like a man, now he looks like one. Satisfied with her work, Megumi went to bed.  
  
Kenshin found Sano the next afternoon under a tree, lazily reading a book. Sano looked up and grinned, "Did Yahiko manage to get the ink off his face?"  
Kenshin shook his head and smiled, "No, he's pretty mad about it." Flashback  
Earlier that morning, Kaoru came out of her room to find Yahiko and Sano sleeping off their drunken stupor. She was about to raise hell with Yahiko until she saw his face. She began laughing and Yahiko woke up.  
"What's so funny, ugly?" He was irritated.  
"Ha, ha. Look at your face."  
Yahiko hurried to find a mirror. Megumi came out just as they heard an ear-piercing scream. Megumi laughed.  
"So, he's discovered my artwork, eh?"  
Kaoru shook her head, "Serves him right for getting drunk."  
"Does that go for me too, Missy?" Sano opened a bleary eye at the two women.  
"Especially you, Sanosuke!" Kaoru yelled.  
Sano winced as Kaoru began giggling again. He glared, "What?"  
"Your back. How appropriate, aku."  
Sano frowned, "What are you talking about?"  
Megumi smiled, "I thought something was missing, Sano. So I corrected it."  
Kenshin came in with Kenji trailing behind, "Oh, Sano, when did you get a tattoo of aku on your back?"  
"Eh? I didn't," He twisted around to look, "Damn it, fox! It'll take forever to come off!"  
Megumi shrugged, "Maybe next time you won't come back so drunk, now will you?"  
She and Kaoru went off giggling. All Kenshin could do was utter, "Oro?" End Flashback  
"Anyway, what are you reading, Sano?"  
"One Thousand and One Nights, I got it from a belly dancer in Arabia. Kai had to translate it for me. Took him a while to do it too."  
"A belly dancer?"  
"Yeah, she was really beautiful, too. Reminded me of someone."  
Kenshin didn't ask, he didn't need to. He only nodded and left. Sano sighed and put the book down. He thought about the belly dancer. She was quite coy and had long dark hair. It was her coyness that made him think of Megumi. Sano closed his eyes and imagined Megumi in one of those revealing outfits. He imagined her little belly; exposed, creamy white and she would perform a dance for him. Teasing him and he'd reach his hand to touch her and...  
"Sano? Sano, would you wake up?"  
Sano opened his eyes and saw the object of his desire standing in front of him. Megumi had a hand on her hip and she looked very impatient. He gave her a coy smile, "Yes, foxy lady?"  
"I promised Dr. Genzai that I would pick up some herbs and other supplies for him today. Would you help me?"  
Sano grinned, "Couldn't get Yahiko to do it, huh?"  
She smiled, "He hasn't left his room, yet." She gazed down at him, "So, will you help me?"  
"Anything for my fox."  
'Score one for Sano!' He thought as she flushed at his remark.  
Megumi looked down at the book by his side, "You read?" She questioned, looking incredulous.  
Sano glared, "Yes, I do damn well read!"  
Megumi laughed, "It's just that I've never seen you read before."  
Sano shrugged, "I never exactly had a whole lot of money to spend on books."  
"Other than gambling and drinking you mean?"  
"Ha." Sano got up, "O.K., let's go."  
A few hours later, Megumi and Sano had their hands full with supplies for Dr. Genzai. They went to the old doctor's place and put everything in its proper place. Megumi was amazed that Sano didn't argue about the extra work. They bid the doctor goodbye.  
As they were walking, Megumi asked, "So, where did you get that book?"  
Sano hesitated, "Uh, a friend."  
"A friend."  
"Uh, yeah."  
Megumi frowned at his evasiveness. "You got it from a woman, didn't you?" She tried not to sound too accusatory.  
Sano stopped and looked at her, "Why? Are you jealous?"  
She flushed and retorted, "Of course not! Where would you get such a ridiculous idea?"  
Sano shrugged, "I don't know." He looked at her thoughtfully, than said, "One thing I can tell you is that I'm jealous of the man who asked you to be his wife."  
Megumi stopped and looked at Sano, shocked. She opened her mouth to say something when Kenshin came running up.  
"Sano, I've been looking for you all over, that I have."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Someone's at the dojo, wants to talk to you."  
"You don't mean..."  
"Yes, it is Saitou Hajime."  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5

It's Good To Be Home  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kenji stared at the man from behind his mother. He inched away from Kaoru and came closer to inspect Saitou. Saitou looked down at the little boy with a mixture of thoughtfulness and curiosity. Kenji prodded the katana that hung by his side. Kaoru wasn't sure what to make of the situation. She felt relieved when Kenshin came back with Sanosuke and Megumi in tow.  
Sano watched as Saitou lit a cigarette and carefully blew out the smoke away from Kenji. 'I wish he'd show me that kind of consideration,' Sano thought.  
Kenshin bent down to pick up his son, "I see you met Kenji, Saitou. I hope he wasn't a bother."  
Saitou took another puff and blew smoke in Sano's direction and smirked at Sano's frown, "Not at all. My oldest son was the same way at this age." The latter part he said idly.  
Kaoru, Yahiko and Megumi reeled at this information. Saitou has children? Sano grinned at their expressions. He than briefly entertained the idea of Saitou Jr. being the terror of the schoolyard. Dressed up as a miniature policeman, scaring the other children into proper conduct. Sano shuddered at the thought.  
Saitou turned to Sano; "We have some things to discuss, ahou."  
Sano shrugged, "I really don't feel like talking to you today, cricket face."  
Saitou gave a deadly smile, "Hn, than I hope that your stay here has been pleasant. Considering that either you leave again, or you will be arrested."  
Kaoru frowned, "What is he talking about, Sano?"  
Sano sighed, "I'll explain it later. All right, Saitou, we'll talk."  
"I knew you could be reasoned with," Saitou smirked.  
Megumi looked curiously at Sano; he said to her, "I'll talk to you guys about it later."  
Sano started to follow him when Saitou stopped and without turning around said, "You too, Himura. I need to speak to you."  
Sano frowned at Saitou's back. So, that was the bastard's plan. It was to get Kenshin involved, too. Like hell he was going to let Saitou get away with this.  
When they were alone, Sano started cursing.  
"You pointy-eyed bastard! I told you I didn't want Kenshin involved!"  
"Ahou, I heard you. Besides, Himura can make his own decision."  
Kenshin noticed Sano's raised fist, "Oro! It's all right, that it is! Sano, let's just hear what he has to say."  
"Actually, Himura, Sagara has already agreed to work for me." Kenshin looked over at Sano, who hung his head low, not wanting to meet his gaze. Saitou continued, "I'm here to fill him in the details. First, however, I want to know. If Japan needs your assistance, will you help?"  
Kenshin met Saitou's gaze, "Of course, I will."  
Sano could not contain himself, "Damn it, Kenshin! Haven't you've already atoned for your sins! What about Kaoru and Kenji? You have a family now!"  
"Sano," Kenshin said softly, "They're the reason I would do it, that they are."  
Sanosuke's shoulders slumped, "Fine," he than rounded onto Saitou, "But if he does help, than he's with me, got that?"  
Saitou shrugged, "Hn." He proceeded to light another cigarette.  
"So, what will I be doing?"  
"You have connections. You will be my eyes and ears in Tokyo's underworld. No one would suspect you. You'll be undercover, sort of."  
Sano's eyes flashed, "Wait just a minute! I'm not giving up my buddies for the damn government!"  
Saitou sighed, "I'm not interested in your friends' petty gambling rings. I'm talking about Opium dealers and so forth."  
"Oh, well, than, that's fine. Hey! What will I be paid?"  
Saitou gave him a figure; Sano's eyes widen. It was enough to pay for rent and he won't rake up another outrageous tab at Akabeko.  
"Whoa. When do I start?"  
Saitou puffed on his cigarette; "I'll be generous. You may start beginning next week. Mind you, never to expect me to give you any more exceptions. Is that understood?"  
Sano gave him a mock salute, "Yes sir!"  
Saitou blew smoke in his direction one more time and before he left, he said, "Do not be late, ahou." There was an underlying warning in his tone.  
"Bastard, who does he think he is, ordering me around like that?"  
"Oro, Sano, he's now your employer."  
"Oh, crap."  
  
"I wish you didn't agree to help him, Kenshin. I already feel like I just made a deal with the devil."  
Kenshin laughed, "Saitou has that effect on people, that he does."  
Kaoru, Megumi, Yahiko and Kenji cautiously approached them.  
"Is that psycho cop gone yet?" Yahiko asked. Saitou terrified him.  
"Yeah, he is."  
"Kenshin, Sanosuke, you two have a lot of explaining to do!" Kaoru tried to keep her voice leveled as to not frighten her son.  
"Oro?"  
"Don't you 'oro' me, Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled, "I want an explanation and I want it now!"  
"Saitou made us a deal," Sano spoke up. The others looked at him, amazed.  
"A deal?" Megumi asked, that didn't sound promising.  
Sano sighed, "He's the reason I can stay here. He made that arrest warrant disappear."  
"But," Kaoru looked confused, "What does Kenshin have to do with this?"  
Kenshin cleared his throat, "He, uh, asked for my assistance, should the need for it arise. I, uh, agreed to it."  
There was a sudden, deathly silence.  
Kaoru's voice was a deadly whisper, "You did what?"  
Sano looked at the others, "I think we should leave them alone."  
Kenshin gulped, "Sano, please, help me out here!"  
Sano shook his head and grinned wickedly, "If you recall, Kenshin. I didn't want you to get involved. You did that all on your own."  
Kenshin glanced meekly at Kaoru, "Oro!"  
Yahiko took Kenji's hand, "Let's go to Dr. Genzai's."  
Kenji nodded and looked over at his parents. Kenji may be young, but he knew well enough that at times like these, it's best for the grown ups to be alone. He and Yahiko left the dojo yard.  
Megumi silently followed Sano. They began walking with not particular destination of where they were going. After awhile, Sano spoke up.  
"Fox lady?" Sano stopped for a moment; "Can I ask you a personal question?"  
Megumi hesitated, than said, "Sure, what is it?"  
"Have you decided yet on that proposal?" Sano got right to the point.  
Megumi bristled, "I'm not sure how that is any of your business!"  
Sano glared, "You said it was alright for me to ask the question."  
  
Megumi's expression softened, "I'm sorry." She sighed, "I don't know."  
Sano nodded, "Hm, waiting for something or someone else, perhaps?"  
Megumi gave him a sly smile, "Maybe."  
"I have something for you."  
"Something for me?" Megumi was surprised.  
"Yeah, but it's back at the dojo. I'll have an easier time explaining everything when you see it."  
Megumi's curiosity was aroused. "Let's head back now," she said impatiently.  
"I don't think Missy's finished with Kenshin yet," Sano glanced apprehensively in the direction of the dojo.  
"It's been about a half hour, I think it'll be fine." She smiled mischievously, "Are you afraid?"  
"Of the Missy? Hell yeah!"  
When they reached the dojo, evening was setting in. Kenshin and Kaoru sat alone together in the dojo, deep in conversation. Sano was relieved to see that Kenshin wasn't hurt too badly. He felt partly responsible for Kenshin getting involved. No one could blame Kaoru for being upset.  
Sano went to his room silently and pulled out a box. He went back outside and found the fox gazing at the stars. She looked over at Sano as he joined her. Wordlessly he gave her the box.  
Curiously she looked it over. The box itself was breathtaking for it had painted scenery. She tried to open it and frowned, it was locked.  
Sano laughed at her frown. Why did she look so damn cute like that? He produced a small key. Megumi reached for it and Sano held it away from her.  
"Hey!" She protested.  
"The scenery on the box is the mountains of Nepal. It was so breathtaking." Sano closed his eyes in memory. He and Kai decided to trek through, although it was quite dangerous, it was worth it. Sano continued, "Kai painted that box with you in mind."  
  
"Me?" Megumi wondered.  
"Yeah, apparently I spoke of you a lot." Megumi blushed at the revelation. Sano continued, "So he wanted to make something special for you. Now, depending how this conversation goes, I'll give you the key, all right?"  
Megumi nodded, "Yes."  
Sano nervously put his hands in his pockets, "I loved travelling, it was adventurous, I met a lot of interesting characters. Many of them women," there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Megumi felt a stab of jealousy. "Anyway, despite it all, my thoughts always went back to one person. You."  
Megumi breath hitched. She nodded at him to go on.  
"I wasn't sure what this meant until I was in Arabia. I met a woman, a dancer. That book I was reading earlier was a gift from her. She reminded me of you, her long dark hair, her coyness and temper." He smiled.  
Megumi huffed; she wasn't sure if she liked being compared to a dancer.  
Sano noticed her look, "Fox, she was a good person. I could have fallen in love with her."  
"What do you mean 'could have'?"  
Sano stared at her for a moment. His stare was intense, but she couldn't look away.  
"I can't fall in love when I'm already in love with someone else."  
"You're in love with m-me?" Megumi stammered.  
Sano nodded slowly, "Yeah, fox, with you." He took a deep breath, "I- I want to know that behind these games we've been playing, that there's something more. If there is, than I want to stop playing games and do something about it."  
Megumi stepped closer to him, "I want to stop playing games, too."  
"I need to know exactly how you feel about me."  
"It's hard for me to say it."  
He nodded, "I know, but I don't want any doubts." He reached out and touched her hair.  
Megumi took a deep breath, " I-I love you, too, Sano." She couldn't believe that she voiced it. It felt so good.  
He hugged her tightly and after releasing Megumi, he gave her the key. Megumi eagerly took it. She opened the box and gasped. It was a beautiful ring with intricate designs. She was surprised that it fit perfectly on her finger.  
Sano grinned as she looked at it admiringly. Than his grin slowly faded, "Fox lady?"  
"Hmmmm?" She had a dreamy look on her face.  
"What are you going to do about the other guy?"  
  
"Other guy?" Megumi gasped, "Oh! Tetsuo? He's a decent man and a good friend. He'll understand."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, didn't I explain to you that the marriage would have been one of convenience? He isn't in love with me, so his heart will not break. Really, Sano, were you that concerned?"  
Sano laughed, "Nah, it's just that I didn't want you to feel guilty or something." He held her close for awhile. They heard sniffling and looked over. Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko and Kenji were watching them from the dojo.  
"That...was...so..romantic!" Kaoru sniffed, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.  
Sano glared, "How long have you been there?"  
Yahiko shrugged, "Long enough."  
"We should celebrate," Kenshin said, "Tomorrow night, we'll have Dr. Genzai and the girls over and make it special."  
Kaoru clapped her hands, "That's a good idea, Kenshin!" She looked at Megumi and Sano, and turned to the others, "Well, let's go in and plan, leave the two love birds alone." She winked at them as she ushered the others back into the dojo.  
Sano looked at Megumi; "They are so weird."  
Megumi laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. They sat down and gazed at the stars, wondering what the future holds for them and their friends.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: There will be a sequel to this story. So, if it doesn't seem quite complete, that's why. I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
